malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rell
Rell was a Genabackan recruit in Storo Matash's squad in Li Heng. He and Jalor were considered the "muscle" of the squad. He had long black greasy hair, which hung down over his face.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 3, UK PB p.105 He was shy and kept to himself, even refusing promotions and commendations. His skills were described as simply "amazing" and he made not a sound when he fought.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 3, UK PB p.123 He had been recruited into the squad from a Malyntaeas gaol on Silk's recommendation.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 3, UK PB p.139 He carried a pair of slim, single-edged, slightly curved longswords.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 3, UK PB p.139 In Return of the Crimson Guard ] Rell was part of Storo Matash's squad that infiltrated Li Heng's City Temple complex and defeated the Talian League's attempted coup. Largely held in reserve during the battle, he killed the League assassin Ule before being released upon fifty League soldiers. He gleefully dispatched twenty-one men before the League's mages were brought in. He refused to retreat despite being nearly burned to death by flames of Thyr.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 3, UK PB p.135-145 Much to the surprise of the High Denul healers, Rell survived and recovered from his injuries, although his arms and face were severely scarred.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 4, US HC P.180 During the seige of Li Heng, Rell approved of Matash's plan to release the man-jackal Ryllandaras on their enemies. He accompanied Silk and the others to the prison and claimed the two milky pommeled blades that once belonged to The Protectress that had been used to jam the release mechanism.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 4, US HC p.371Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 2, US HC p.578 Rell proved to be a major asset when the League found its way inside the city walls through treachery. He almost single handedly guarded the gate to the city's Inner Round.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 3, US HC p.347 Later, he fought Ryllandaras to a standstill, not allowing him to cross into the Inner Round.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 5, US HC p.450 These actions left the citizens of Li Heng in awe, and some proclaimed him the new Protector.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 5, US HC p.480 He was later revealed to be a Seguleh in self-imposed exile. As a headstrong young man, he had challenged his superiors and been expelled from the martial order and forbidden to ever bear arms again. Being unable to live with that judgement, he left.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 2, UK PB p.578 Once Empress Laseen arrived with the Malaz 4th Army the siege of the city was lifted. Rell then accompanied Hurl and Liss on an expedition to find Ryllandaras and slay him. They were soon joined by Amaron, Urko Crust, Temper, Ferrule, and Braven Tooth. Liss used her magic to compel Ryllandaras to appear and remain near a blazing fire while the others tried to kill him. In the end, Rell was killed while stabbing Ryllandaras, forcing the creature through a magical gate created by Liss. Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 5, UK PB p.679-687 Quotes Notes and references Category:Males Category:Soldiers Category:Seguleh